


Filled

by celestialenigma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialenigma/pseuds/celestialenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has a fantasy that Alan is willing to help him fulfill. Let's see how it turns out, hmmm. - an organic maple summer gift exchange present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> ((This gift is for: ask-the-true-romanian-vampire. I hope you enjoy. This was fun to write and is 6 and a half pages of almost pure smut. I hope Alan is in character. I’ve never written a 2P before. Also I suck at writing summaries for smut. How do I make a description for smut SFW? LOL))

Kneeling on the plush carpet of the New York apartment, Matthew kept his head down. From somewhere off to the side, the central air kicked in, blowing gusts of cold against his naked flesh, causing him to shiver. Goosebumps popped up over his pale skin and he couldn't even wrap his arms around himself to keep warm because he needed to keep them behind him.

Matthew had been ordered by Alan to get into position and stay that way. The two of them had been dating each other for a few years and had been childhood friends before that. It was after college that they'd realized how they felt for each other – and found out that they were both very interested in dom/sub relationships. They were a perfect match.

Matthew hadn't been in the room, kneeling, for long, having let himself inside only about ten minutes previous.

He wondered what was taking Alan so long?

The room was soundproofed and an IPod filled with soft techno played in the background. For that reason, Matthew couldn't hear if anything was happening in the rest of the apartment. It unnerved him, but he was patient. He would be good. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, the door ahead of him opened and Matthew could hear two sets of footsteps enter. The door shut with a quiet snick and the click of a lock. Only one of the room's new occupants continued to walk. 

Just as Matthew was about to look up, he heard a voice with a heavy Boston accent ring out, “Keep yer head down doll-face.”

Obeying, Matthew swallowed.

Black combat boots entered his line of sight and stopped. A strip of cool leather from a crop ran along his jaw and up to his temple, tapping oh so gently, “Ya forgot the blindfold.”

“I'm sorry sir-”

The crop tapped the top of his head and Alan said, “I'm only gonna warn ya once: No talking until I say ya can.”

Matthew stayed still.

“Got it?”

Matthew nodded.

“Good boy.”

The boots left his sight and Matthew heard them go around him. Not too far away from both Alan and himself was a table. Matthew had seen it when he came in to prepare. There were all sorts of things on it. Vibrators, bottles of lube, condoms, whips and more. It had made Matthew both excited and nervous at the same time, no matter how many times they'd played in the past.

That night was to be different.

“Forehead on the floor, ass up,” said Alan.

Doing as he was told, keeping his hands behind himself like a good boy, Matthew raised his bottom. He heard the cap on one of the bottles of lube open up, then a slick finger at his entrance.

Alan slid one of his fingers right in. It felt as if Alan was using his leather gloves. 

“Still so loose. I guess that's to be expected though, huh? With all the practice we've been doing for tonight,” that single finger slid in and out, careful not to probe Matthew's sweet spot.

As the finger probed gently, Alan said, “I could probably go right up to three fingers, don't ya think?”

Matthew nodded. He didn't mind. He just dug his hands into the carpet in anticipation for the stretch his ass was about to get. Though three fingers would be nothing compared to what he hoped to get later. 

Nothing happened, the single finger stayed where it was. He felt Alan do something behind him, though Matthew couldn't tell quiet what. As soon as another pair of boots came into focus, Matthew knew that Alan had asked the other person to come closer. Matthew wondered who it was. 

He knew better than to look up.

The newcomer switched places with Alan, during which the two men whispered to each other, too quiet for Matthew to hear. Then, Matthew felt a pair of large hands on his ass.

“You're just a slut, aren't ya?” said Alan, bringing his clean leather clad hand to cup Matthew's chin and raising it so that Matthew could see him.

Looking into those red eyes, at that tanned skin and those auburn locks of hair, Matthew let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He moaned out, “I'm a slut for you, sir.”

He saw Alan nod to the person behind Matthew and immediately there was pain up his backside. One slap, and then another, stinging the sensitive flesh of his ass-cheeks. Matthew felt his cock twitch.

“That was two slaps. Ya said four more words than that. Why don't ya make it up to me in another way?” said Alan, unzipping his own dark green cargo pants, which had a tear on the thigh.

Out popped Alan's cock, still mostly soft. Alan pressed the very tip to Matthew's mouth, “Ya know what to do.”

First, Matthew kissed it, giving tender pecks up the shaft and to the base. He moved back to open his mouth and let the head of the dick rest on his tongue before sucking it in fully. Grabbing a gentle hold of Matthew's blond curls, Alan knew how much hair pulling was a turn off for him.

Meanwhile, the man behind him began to finger Matthew once more, not as gently as Alan, but that was alright. Matthew was worked quickly from one finger to three. Oh he wanted to be fucked but he wasn't allowed to just ask for it. He did wiggle his butt. The man behind him laughed, deep and vaguely familiar.

Who was it?

Matthew didn't really get a chance to figure it out, because Alan was fully hard by then and began to make shallow thrusts. With one hand balancing Matthew on the floor, he reached out to cup Alan's perfectly shaved balls. If his mouth wasn't being used, he'd suck each orb into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly until they shined. 

“Did I say that ya could – ah – touch me?” said Alan breathlessly thrusting, careful not to choke Matthew.

Matthew's ass was slapped, harder than before. That would leave a mark for sure. Matthew tried to moan out from between the cock filling his mouth. His attempt just resulted in Alan groaning and petting his hair even more, the taste of pre-cum hitting Matthew's tongue. 

Just when Matthew thought that Alan was about to cum, the man pulled out and gripped himself at the base of his cock, “Don't want to cum too soon, hmm? Deprive ya of feelin' my dick pulse in yer ass?”

Matthew shook his head. 

He'd been too excited for this for too long. Just the thought of being so full made him lick his lips and resist the urge to whimper. 

“Condoms are on the table, ya might as well go first,” said Alan to the other person in the room.

When the man moved away from Matthew, he saw the tell-tale sign of who it was that was about to fuck him. A long white scarf was taken off and piled on the floor beside them, as if the man wanted him to know but refused to talk.

It was their friend from college – Ivan – who was about to be inside of Matthew. 

The crinkle-rip of the foil opening, the cold slick of lube dripping onto his asshole courtesy of Alan, and pressed inside with a finger repeatedly until every inch of his hole was slippery.

As Ivan lined up behind him, Matthew bit his bottom lip and looked up at Alan who was back in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't want his, because he did. Matthew had been the one who'd suggested it. After grumbling and fucking him possessively for a few weeks, Alan had actually admitted that the idea was 'pretty hot, doll-face'.

No, Matthew was just nervous.

Alan placed one hand on each of Matthew's cheeks and bent down, gently kissing his already sex swollen lips. As Matthew felt the huge cock behind him push inside, he kissed Alan back with fervour, clashing with the other's tongue like they were in a duel. 

Pulling his face back, Alan tutted, “Cheeky. You are supposed to be submissive here. Well? Ain't ya?”

Matthew gasped as Ivan slid all of the way inside. Alan had a nice and long dick, but was nowhere near the sheer girth that Ivan so obviously had. He was certainly glad that the two of them had practised for this night for so long. Matthew knew now how much he'd need it.

Without warning, Ivan's arms hooked under Matthew arms and slowly pulled him so that he was sitting on his lap, dick still sunk to the hilt. Just as Matthew tried to look back in curiosity, Alan's cleared his throat.

“Eyes on me,” said Alan, removing his tank-top, exposing those hardened brown nipples, “Or do ya not want me to play with that cute little prick of yers?”

Of course Matthew did want that, almost more than he wanted Alan inside of him. 

After taking of his own briefs, Alan straddled Ivan's legs in front of Matthew. Drawing the very tip of his pinkie finger down from the tip of Matthew's rather sizable length, Alan reached the black rubber cock ring at the base.

“Lookit how pink and adorable this is,” said Alan, giving Matthew's cock a squeeze.

Biting his lower lip, Matthew just barely restrained himself from moaning long and loud. Alan was such a tease, and with Ivan inside of him, it was just so good.

Of course, it only got better when Alan leaned over and ran the tip of his tongue from the base of Matthew's cock, right to the top of it, lapping up a pearly bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the slit. As that hot mouth enclosed over the head of his cock, Alan's fingers traced around Matthew's already stretched hole. At some point Alan had lubed up his fingers and removed his leather gloves. Alan's nails were very well trimmed and filed to prevent the tearing of the condom that Ivan was wearing or any scrapes to Matthew's skin.

Alan slid a single finger inside, it was a rather tight fit at first, but Matthew was becoming so relaxed from the wet mouth sucking him so perfectly. Alan's other hand rested over Matthew's balls and gave them a very small tug. Meanwhile, Matthew felt Ivan's tongue along the rim of his ear.

Because of all of the practice they'd done over the weeks, it only took fifteen or so minutes to get three fingers in and scissoring them around the cock already inside. Perhaps they could have gone faster, Matthew wanted to beg for more, but Alan was always so very careful and loving. There were certain ways that Alan, as a dom, refused to inflict pain. When Matthew wasn't horny out of his ever-loving mind, he understood completely.

But right then?

He wanted more, more, more.

Alan took his mouth off of Matthew's throbbing cock and ran his hand up up the flat plane of Matthew's well defined chest, “Ya have no idea how sexy ya are right now.”

While Alan spoke, he ripped open a condom package and put it over his own dick. Normally, he and Matthew got tested regularly and had sex bareback, because they were usually monogamous. However with involving another person, they decided that condom would be the smart idea. As well as involving enough lube that they should probably buy stock in the company.

Lining his prick up to Matthew's hole, Alan got right up to Matthew's ear and whispered, “If this is ever too much for ya doll, just tell me.”

And then Alan began to push in.

Matthew wouldn't lie, the burn was quite intense. It hurt like hell, but Matthew knew that it would and he didn't feel like it was too much. Truth be told, he loved it. Loved to know that it was Alan who was helping push Matthew's body to it's limits.

Matthew keened long and low, bringing his head forward to rest on Alan's shoulder and he felt the dual cocks throb inside of him.

He was so full, more than he'd ever been before. The two cocks were touching every single part of him, always brushing against his prostate.

Alan pulled out just a little bit in order to add a bit more lube and then began to gently thrust.

Over and over.

“Ya like being a little cock whore?” growled Alan, giving a particularly rough poke to Matthew's prostate.

Matthew nodded into Alan's neck and gave a cry out in pleasure. Ivan was sucking up a hickey on Matthew's neck.

“Yer ass is just greedy,” said Alan, getting a tad breathless by that point, “Slut.”

Unable to be quiet any longer, Matthew groaned and said, “Yes. I'm a slut. Your slut. Fuck me hard.”

On any normal time, Alan would 'punish' Matthew by thrusting hard and brutal. Since he couldn't here without possibly injuring him, Matthew wondered what Alan would do. Matthew had broken the rule to stay silent.

Alan leaned back and forced Matthew to meet his eyes, just for a second. Matthew knew what he was asking without words.

'Do you remember your safe-word?' was what Alan was silently asking.

Matthew nodded. He did.

That was when Alan's hand went to the side, where he'd placed a small and thin bamboo rod. Alan pushed Matthew back, against the strong and solid chest of Ivan.

“Yer being a brat, breaking the rules and talking like that,” said Alan, drawing the rod up Matthew's upper thigh and then smacking it down hard.

The rod left a sharp red line over the soft skin of Matthew's leg. Alan did it again and again. Matthew had already been so very stimulated from two cocks inside of him, the pain and pleasure of it making him close to approaching the edge.

So being caned at the same time, the white-hot pain, brought Matthew right up to the edge, nearly teetering over. His dick was harder than it had been before, dripping still and his balls tight. His entire body shook and he cried out in pleasure and pain. His legs were covered in red lines from the rod, the skin broken in one place, a thin line of blood dripping down.

He was drowning in ecstasy.

“Has the slut learned his lesson?” asked Alan, panting and close to orgasm himself, “You can speak.”

Matthew took several shaky breaths before he breathed out, “Yes.”

Alan's hand drifted to Matthew's cock after he tossed aside the rod.

His thrusts picked up and Alan said, “Do you want to cum?”

“Please,” and Matthew gripped onto Alan's shoulders, leaning his head back against Ivan.

Quickly, Alan removed the cock ring and began to stroke Matthew in earnest. A few fast and hard strokes were all that was required to send Matthew careening off of the edge and spurted thick ribbons of milky white cum all over Alan and himself. 

Before long, Alan gripped both of Matthew's hips hard and sunk in as far as he could go, his own dick pulsing and filling the condom he wore. Ivan groaned and thrust a few more times before he too came hard.

Everything after that felt like a blur. A dizzying letdown of adrenaline as well as being so fully sated.

Matthew slouched forward, whimpering when the cocks inside of him slid out. Alan caught him carefully and slid Matthew to the floor, where he was content to curl up, exhausted.

Once he'd cleaned himself off and disposed of the condom, Alan said to Ivan, “Hey thanks for doin' this.”

“It was not a problem. I would do it again. Call me, da?” said Ivan, before stopping and leaning down to Matthew, “Rest well friend Matvey. I had fun.”

With a final stroke to Matthew's hair, Ivan left. 

Alan knelt beside Matthew and offered him a hand, “Can ya stand?”

Matthew pulled himself up and leaned into Alan, whose arm went around his shoulders in order to support his wobbling form. They went into the bathroom, where Alan sat him on the toilet. He then ran a warm bath and helped Matthew into it. Matthew sunk into the warm tub of minty scented bubbles. The heat was nice on his sore body and he just lay back and let Alan take care of him.

This part of their sex-life was just as great as the actual sex itself, even though half the time Matthew couldn't remember all of it. Matthew loved to be taken care of and seeing Alan fawn over his wounds, cleaning him up and then bringing him to the living room.

Once there, they'd watch some of the musicals that Alan had on DVD and eat some vegan chocolate.

When their night was coming to a close, Matthew said, “Thank you for doing this for me tonight.”

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Alan snorted, “Was not a problem babe, ya know what ya mean to me.”

Matthew flashed his lover a tired smile and said, “I love you too, maybe we can do it again sometime.”

He giggled as Alan spun around and glared at him, “Don't count on me sharing ya ever again. Yer mine.”

“Very well, sir,” said Matthew, chuckling one last time.

As they made their way to the bedroom to get some much needed sleep, Matthew couldn't help but think something. As wonderful and arousing as the encounter was, Alan was more than enough for him.


End file.
